


In the Beginning

by indignant



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indignant/pseuds/indignant
Summary: Ong Seongwoo gets an A. Kang Daniel gets a crush.





	In the Beginning

Seongwoo is sweating. He can feel cold sweat running down his temple and his back despite the cold blows of the aircondition. His fingers fiddle with the hem of his pink sweatshirt as he waits for the trainees from B-F to join the A class then Boa will reveal their marks.

The three days before the day they have to record their Nayana dance is definitely a taste of hell. The long hours of practice and the pressure of being with a strong bunch of trainees take a toll on Seongwoo's physical and mental health. It doesn't help that he has no one to talk to. He cannot find it in him to make small talk with others when he is busy trying not to screw things up. Groaning to himself, Seongwoo can still remember the dance trainer's furrowed eyebrows and the slant of his lips, utter disappointment clearly written on his face. 

_The others must think that I am a fraud. Acing the agency evaluation and yet I cannot memorize the choreography._

His ego was hurt that day, watching Samuel and Daehwi danced perfectly while he lagged behind so he practiced hard. He didn't play even once, only resting when it was necessary and turning down the other guys' invite for a little bonding time. He prays that his hardwork will be shown in his evaluation video and he will stay in A class. 

"Trainees from B class, congratulations!" 

Seongwoo raises his head and sees that pink haired guy clapping to himself, big grin in place. _Kang Daniel,_ Seongwoo remembers. One of the noisy MMO boys. The boy is grinning widely that his eyes are just mere lines on his face and yet it looks oddly cute on him. The pink hair definitely a plus on his cute image, making the newcomer looks soft despite his broad built. 

Seongwoo watches Daniel sit next to Woojin and immediately chats the maknae up. He sighs forlornly. _Damn, I really could do some friends right now._

Daniel sits down next to the show's maknae, congratulating his young friend and doing their silly handshake. His eyes look at the other trainees but his gaze remains at a certain lanky guy in pink uniform. Fantagio trainee. The guy with the unusual surname. Ong Seongwoo. During agency evaluation. Ong Seongwoo leaves a deep impression on Daniel with his popping style of dance and his handsome visuals. The guys is also witty and very confident. _So where's that confidence now, huh?_

Daniel snickers to himself when he sees that Ong Seongwoo is killing himself with nervousness as Boa starts calling the A class trainees to receive their grades He cannot blame Seongwoo for being nervous since he was just as nervous when he was still in B class and waiting for his grade but his confident side knows that he will ace his evaluation and move to A class. He is not a sadist but a nervous Ong Seongwoo is a cute sight. 

Daniel watches Ong Seongwoo run his hand on his neck, his head low and his eyes shut in silent prayer. Daniel smiles and genuinely hopes that this guy gets to stay in A class with him. 

"Fantagio trainee, Ong Seongwoo." calls Boa.

Daniel's eyes don't leave the boy as Seongwoo takes a deep breath before standing up, long fingers fiddling with his sweatpants, head low as he walks to Boa. He feels a nudge on his side and he shifts his gaze from Seongwoo to Woojin.  

"Why are you looking at Seongwoo-hyung, Daniel hyung? Is there something wrong?" Woojin's voice is low and conspiratorial like the maknae is afraid if his question will offend Daniel but Daniel, being (for the lack of word) Daniel, just smiles. 

"He looks cute when he's nervous. A pinch on his cheek and I think he's going to explode with nerves." Daniel makes a "poof" sound and Woojin consciously feels his own cheek. 

Seongwoo looks down at the card with fear. He is the last A trainee to be called and that doesn't help him at all. All the other trainees receive A and maybe he will be the sacrificial lamb thrown into the Mnet drama and he will go down from A to F. Cue the horror. 

Shaking his head lightly, he looks at Boa and she gives him a smile which he prays is not a "better luck next time" kind of smile. He audibly gulps and braves himself to open the paper. 

A. An A in beautiful red color stamped on the inside. 

Seongwoo can't help but release a loud sigh. He bows gratefully to Boa before he turns and smiles at his old and new fellow A trainees and they all cheer for him, the last guy from B class being the loudest. He shoots him a grateful smile and bows slightly. 

He walks back to his spot with a bounce on his step, big smile still on his face.  He has never been this happy getting an A all his life. He gets to keep his pink uniform. _Yes!_

Daniel feels something hit him on the chest when Ong Seongwoo smiles at him. Because in that moment, Ong Seongwoo looks perfect and Kang Daniel is love struck.   


End file.
